Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
The profile image of an article is intended to be the most appropriate and accurate depiction of the article's subject. Because of this, users cannot change the profile image of an article without first reaching community consensus after first making a proposal. This page serves as a discussion for image proposals, in order for the community to collectively decide which image is most suitable to each article. Procedures # Users may make a proposal by the image(s) they wish to propose, and clicking the "Make your proposal" button above, then filling out the fields required. :# It is preferred that all images should be in a ratio of 355x200, or 400x300 if the image has been cropped. :# Images should also be of a .png filetype to avoid a grainy thumbnail. # The proposed image(s) will then be discussed among the community, and the image found to be most suitable will replace the current image. # If no clear consensus has been reached, an administrator will open a vote, and each user will be allowed to vote for one image. Category:Site discussions = Current proposals = Cheshire Cheshire.png|Current Image Image6.png|Proposal 01 Proposal 2.png|Proposal 02 Cheshire Proposal 3.png|Proposal 03 Cheshire by Axel0c.png|Proposal 04 :I don't think so. The proposal's too dark and the current one shows her as more of herself. It even shows her eyes. Keep the current one. Cari1994 05:09, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :She may need some replacement as the pose in the current one is abnormal (same for Black Spider) but not this one. --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 06:36, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :I prefer current one to be sincere btw doesn`t any one think that other profile need replacement like Robin,Artemis,and Kid flash for example.--Allanjeffs 06:58, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with Tupka. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 07:27, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I have placed my proposal. This is from Infiltrator. -- [[User:lLight|''l]][[User talk:lLight|Light☆'']] 17:46, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :::It's better, but maybe it needs to be brighter. I have no idea how Thailog gets them that bright. --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 17:57, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Added lLight's image, cropped and brighter :D. I still prefer the current though :( ― Thailog 18:09, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Proposal 03 is a fine enough replacement. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 00:59, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I've been looking out for a suitable replacement for Cheshire since "Infiltrator", and still nothing. "Usual Suspects" may have a few suitable images though. For now, stick with the current. 06:48, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :I spotted some, but I only had the HD in 480p, not 720p, so no good crops. There were a lot of blurry snowy backgrounds, or night skies that make the image too dark. --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 14:23, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not exactly sure how to get this, but I know a really good pose for Cheshire's profile pic. In "Infiltrator" right after she turns the corner around the van she says, "Oh I do not like being played." Right after that it shows Aqualad's footprints, and then her again. Right on the spot after her eyes stop glowing and before she starts running, she's in a pretty good pose. It's sort of tricky to catch, and it may need to be a little more lit, but it's good. Anyone else see it? --Yet Another YJ Fan :3 is nice, but I like the current one better. It does show more of her. --[[User:Firestormblaze|'Takes too long']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'seems so slow']] User_blog:Firestormblaze' (talk|wall) 08:28, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: I second MissMartiantrueform, the profile picture looks more like a random screenshot from the episode than a profile picture. I go with 2.Redsonjustinforever ' (talk|wall) 08:48, April 15, 2012 (UTC)' ::No. It's not about getting things up as quickly as possible. It's about quality. And this image is, what? Youtube? Someone will nominate some HD images today or perhaps tomorrow. We can discuss it, and then change it. Changing the image (again) before consensus is considered deliberate disregard of policy, and thus vandalism. --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 21:07, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::How do we even get these HD images anyways? --MissMartiantrueform/font>]] ' (talk|wall) 14:28, April 15, 2012 (UTC)' :::Added a better quality. Is this the quality you wanted, Tupka? -- [[User:lLight|l'']][[User talk:lLight|Light''☆]] 22:27, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::I like it, but I prefered her looking at the left of her. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 23:00, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::So whats the final verdict?Redsonjustinforever ' (talk|wall) 20:25, April 15, 2012 (UTC)' Proposal #1 is an inverted version of #2. ― 'Thailog' 14:21, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :And I'll reserve my vote until we have some more choice. --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 15:16, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Added some. Better q/not mirrored versions of the original, one with a smile. I tried looking for torso shots, but there's not many that aren't obscured by snow, night or purple. This one looks great, but it's extremely cropped. --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 18:46, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :::2 = 4. ― 'Thailog' 18:48, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Retracted. I thought "Rocket2" was correct, and "Rocket 2" mirrored (naming conventions, people. Heard of them?). --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 18:54, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :02 or 05. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 19:19, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :2 or 4 definitely not 5--Allanjeffs 20:48, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I actually think we should stick with the current, it has the best lighting out of all of them, and we can make out greater detail. 22:27, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :::I disagree. I feel like you can tell the current one is a quickshot because of the lack of detail to her face. No earings, lack of detail in the eyes, lack of coloring on her lips, and actually less lighting details overall. I personally think #03 is the best way to go.Kevstown 00:43, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :2 definitely-- 23:33, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :::I pick #5Finisterboy 14:44, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :::: I pick 05 for now. —JuniperAlien (talk) 06:53, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :No on #06 - an image of her in flight is for the powers section. --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 07:56, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :Yes I realised so I brought you No. 7. As I understand there was a need for her entire body and not just the torso, this seemed complete. :# sign your posts with ~~~~ :# Re: 7: No, the rules. Infobox images should be no less than 200px wide. Preferred proportions are 4:3. --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 14:05, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Understood, sorry about the signatures, Im still new here. -- Axel0c 16:42, April 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't see how anbody could choose 06 & 07. Whole body shots aren't preferred. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 07:00, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :I noticed some potentially good ones in Auld A; we'll have to wait on the HD. --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 08:18, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Added 08 (named for continuity's sake). Downside is the zeta light, but the other options turned out too dark. Brown skin+dark purple clothes+black hair+dark background=one big black blotch. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 17:22, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :I don't mind 08. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 18:08, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Proposal #1 is a little bright. Proposal #3 is a darker version of #1. Proposal #5 shows more of her. For me either one is fine encept for #1 :YoungJusticeFan 19:45, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :I like #8. --[[User:Firestormblaze|'''Takes too long]] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'seems so slow']] 00:46, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I think Proposal 08 is perfect. —[[User:JuniperAlien|JuniperAlien (talk) 05:01, April 23, 2012 (UTC)